The present invention is directed to a massage robot for relaxation chairs, which offers a series of significant benefits to those users who require them. The idea of creating this massage machine with rollers incorporated into the chairback came, on the one hand, from observing the mechanism, its relatively simple construction and robust nature, and on the other hand from noting the possibility of putting the aforesaid mechanism under an upholstery cover, owing, above all, to the fact that its size allows this, and also that it does not require complicated anchorage to a frame, which would complicate its mounting on the standard chassis of a conventional chair. Thus, it is possible to manufacture the chassis without having to make hardly any modifications, or at least only ones of an insignificant nature. The chassis would be manufactured without incorporating any mechanical devices, and only some slight modifications would have to be taken into consideration to allow the massage machine to be placed in a conventional chair back.
During the research period previous to developing this machine of the invention, an in-depth study was completed of some of the most modern and advanced roller massage machines on the market today. Traditionally, importance has only been given to the ergonomics of chairs and armchairs which have interior massage mechanisms, but what is totally and especially new according to the invention is being able to offer a massage robot in which the roller massage machine is ergonomic and able to adapt to any user, including those whose physical characteristics do not conform to the average build, for which previous massage armchairs have been built.
One of the objectives of the invention is to create a massage mechanism which can perform a certain number of functions, and is able to be adapted to the stature and lumbar characteristics of each user, through the possibility of regulating the position of the neck and lumbar sections of the chair. It can be predicted that this machine of the invention will easily surpass its predecessors, especially as far as ergonomics are concerned, something which, as has been stated, has not previously been taken into consideration.
The present project is the result of a series of technical studies carried out during a period of well over a year and a half. This gives the product certain characteristics of quality and usefulnfss which place it ahead of any massage device currently on the market. In theory, it is foreseen that the massage armchair of the invention will be able to incorporate a series of massage functions, but always remembering that, in the short or long term, there is the possibility of adding more functions without having to modify any part of the structure of the armchair. It would be sufficient to simply change the internal programming of the mechanism. The fundamental objective of the present invention has always been to achieve the development of a massage roller mechanism which would be anatomically adaptable to the individual ergonomic needs of each user, especially those related to stature and lumbar shape.
The most modern and advanced roller massage machines in existence today present the user with numerous problems of personal adaptation, given that these machines have always been developed to adapt exclusively to users considered, in stature and other physical characteristics, to be of "average build". On deciding to begin research and all this entails, it was necessary to take into consideration the complete range of products on the present market which could bear some relation to the final product aimed at through this invention. On the one hand, there was carried out a full, thorough and systematic revision of all the available literature on massage techniques of the human body, the fundamental and therapeutic benefits of these . . . etc. In the specific case of the back, which is the part of the body where the mechanics of the chair applies the massage, it must be emphasized that most pains and discomfort felt here are mainly due to habitual bad postures assumed at work, when sitting or walking. This provokes rigidity or tension in back muscles, a rigidity which is the main cause of discomfort. To eliminate back pains, and consequently the discomfort this involves, it is necessary to discover the causes and find a way to counteract them. Thus, the aim of the invention is to, in some way, alleviate muscular tension in the back, by applying a massage which stretches out the muscles in the affected area. This massage can be supplied by the machine of the present invention.
Back pain can be due to various causes:
a) Weakening of the discs; PA1 b) Vertebral arthritis; PA1 c) Minor disorders of the intervertebrae; PA1 d) Lumbago; PA1 e) Dorsal problems; PA1 f) Cervical problems. PA1 Acute lumbago; PA1 Sciatica; PA1 Muscular pains; PA1 Reflex pains;
As for weakening of the discs (a), this appears around the age of thirty. At thirty years old, a process of aging and decay of the intervertebrae begins and causes discomfort, especially when the back is submitted to a certain level of exertion. Vertebral arthritis (b) is due to the aging process, just as frequent in men as in women. Minor intervertebral disorders (c) are small displacements of the vertebrae, causing local pressure which is very painful. Lumbago (d) is an intermittent pain concentrated in the lower back. It is particularly felt after physical effort, and is made worse by standing or sitting in the same position too long.
There are three types of lumbago which are due to:
As for dorsal pains (e) these are back pains in the middle part of the back. They are suffered more by women than men, and are mainly due to the type of work carried out daily by women, such as housewives, work which involves maintaining a certain number of inadvisable positions for a length of time. It is an almost constant, latent pain which becomes worse the longer a person remains seated or standing. It also increases during the day.
Cervical pain (f), or pains concentrated in the upper part of the back, cause discomfort in the form of a more intermittent, diffused type of pain. This is susceptible to climatic changes (of humidity and temperature), and is accompanied by migraines, headaches and earache (a feeling that the ears are blocked or of deafness) and dizziness. One way of counteracting the different back pains that have been described and of alleviating them is by resorting to massage. This plays an indispensable part in the re-education of body movements. Massage is only inadvisable if there is inflammation, as it could make the pain worse.
The massage techniques which have demonstrated their efficacy in alleviating pain in the course of time, are the following.
Smooth rubbing movements of pressure over the painful areas; this produces a soothing, relaxing feeling;
Pressure on a particular spot, a type of massage using continuous pressure maintained for a short time and then eased; this concentrated pressure is recommended in cases of muscular contractions of the spine;
Kneading, which uses lateral or snake-like sliding movements over the body; this type of massage is particularly recommended in cases of contractions of the trunk or the straight muscles of the limbs;
Vibrations, a type of massage which should be applied with a rapid but not very intense at the acupuncture points, in which case it called digitpuncture; this is especially recommended when the aim is to improve circulation in certain areas of the body.
Later, and with reference to the diagrams, the studies done on previous mechanisms will be analyzed, describing the working of a mechanism built into the back an existing massage chair already on the market.